


Valerie

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 莉莉·伊万斯和詹姆·波特在施达沃尔夫的酒馆里听一位名叫瓦烈莉的老妇人讲故事。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jily - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Valerie

这家酒馆的女主人很有意思；她今年二十七岁，老是化着艾米·怀恩豪斯式的妆（浓黑色的、上挑的眼线，嘴角点一颗痣，艳丽饱满的口红），染黑的长卷发高高束起，头顶别一朵巨大的蝴蝶结，戴着夸张的豹纹耳坠，手边总是有一小杯四十年的单一麦芽威士忌。她爱唱歌，到了深夜就越过吧台，也不需要麦克风，沙哑着嗓子唱贾尼丝·乔普林或者邦妮·泰勒。

她的高祖母跟她住在一起——那位精神气非常好、头发花白、打扮得总能赶上最新时髦的老太太，据说已经快两百岁了；名字叫瓦烈莉，是酒馆的第一位主人，也是镇上为数不多去过郊外那片大荒原的人。她年轻时候曾是个有名的骑手，周游过世界，满肚子发酵了上百年的故事。运气好的话能遇上她下楼和酒客们交谈，边喝杜松子酒边讲她从前顶有意思的经历。她的高外孙女有时会轻轻唱着歌，敲着铃鼓给她简单地伴奏。

小孩子们都爱听她讲故事，但这位老太太不常钻在人群里，多数时候就待在二楼那间她专属的房间里帮着写施达沃尔夫的编年史或者修补她的尼古赫帕琴（她在瑞典的时候一位吟游诗人送给她的“农神节礼物”）。

我和詹姆抵达施达沃尔夫镇时已经很晚了。火车上我们还在为婚礼的事情忙得焦头烂额，错过了几次途径的餐车；一到站我就饿得眼冒金星，连着往嘴里塞了好几块巧克力。詹姆主动提出帮我背包，我说不用，——但他动作很快，而且我真的没多少力气了，最后我有些愧疚地只背了斜挎包。

我们暂住在埃米琳·万斯家里。她买了一套带花园的宅子，三层，二楼基本空着，我和詹姆就住在那间打扫得一尘不染的客房里。她很贴心地在桌上放了坚果和新出炉的烤面包，枫糖罐子挨着装卡仕达酱的小碗，一大壶煮得香气四溢的咖啡还冒着热气。我们饿得没劲收拾行李，甩下包就扑向那张桌子狼吞虎咽。光吃这些根本不够，草率整理行装以后詹姆提议出门觅食，我说好；全票通过，上路。

埃米琳还没回家；她在医院工作，今天值夜班，门口留了纸条和给我们的备用钥匙。她保证不会偷偷来二楼观察我们准备婚礼——“但如果需要帮忙，随时叫我。马琳和多卡斯住在图书馆附近，我留了她们的电话；至于西里斯和莱姆斯，我想波特先生总有办法找到他们。”

半夜，大多数餐馆都没开着，我们一路散步到了一条看着还算热闹的巷子里。沿街基本是小杂货店和正在慢慢收摊的夜宵，吵吵嚷嚷的那家是一间标着一八二五年就开张的小酒馆。 **上好的黄油啤酒。** 没人能拒绝这个，我们推门进去了。

一进门就遇上了酒馆那位打扮得和艾米·怀恩豪斯差不多的女主人。她热情地招呼了我们坐下，亲自过来为我们点单，“准备结婚了？”猜得很准，她说因为我们看着年纪轻不像是成婚很久，又处处黏成一块儿不像刚恋爱没多久。

上菜很快，女主人还特地烤了苹果挞。饭后我们也无倦意，詹姆低声问我要不要去酒馆楼上找间空房，——不行，年纪大的屋子看着隔音就不好，我坐在一楼都能听见楼上有人吱嘎吱嘎踩地板的声音。那回去？——你要错过女主人唱歌吗？我敲敲他的脑袋，留着度蜜月再说吧，我要跟着她一块儿唱歌了。

“莉莉——”他仰起头，一副舍不得我离开他半步的表情。

“我就在离你十米不到的地方。”

詹姆不说话了，眨着小鹿一样的眼睛看着我。

“——那你跟我一起过去啊！”我笑着摇头，拉着他挤进吵闹的人群。酒馆的女主人摇着沙锤唱一首爱尔兰民谣，讲的盖尔语，我听不明白。

她背后那位老妇人引起了我的注意：花白的头发盘成一个紧实的髻，脸上皱纹密布，一双琥珀色的眼睛亮晶晶的，枯瘦的手上擎着一杆我见过的最漂亮的琥珀烟枪，一身咖啡色装束，围着红格纹的围巾，披着一件褐色的皮革外套。

——那就是瓦烈莉；她威严地坐在那把旧天鹅绒沙发椅上宛如女王，一言不发，只一抬眉毛，周围的人们都静了下来。酒馆的女主人是她的高外孙女，她吐一口烟雾便能让她降低了音量自动退为背景伴奏。人们让开道，瓦烈莉慢悠悠地直起身，径自走到酒吧中央——已经有人把她的专用椅子搬过来等她落座了。

瓦烈莉今晚要讲故事。

我头一次听说她是在科隆大教堂门口的立柱边上。八月，天气非常好，詹姆在萨克森东部的一座小城里向我求婚了，几天以后我们戴着订婚戒指乘车一路往西，路上经过法兰克福接了莱姆斯和西里斯。他俩当时处于一种非常好笑的微妙状态——他们同居很久了也千真万确在恋爱，但这一对儿彼此好像都不知道这种状态叫“处于一段浪漫关系”。我们四个在租来的车上闹腾到了科隆，近昏的时候在大教堂门口站定了。莱姆斯要给它仔仔细细拍一遍照片，单膝跪着侧过身站着靠着广场上的灯柱斜倚着，好像说打算是拿来写一篇论文。

西里斯估计是闲着没事儿干了，拉着我和詹姆讲他原来认识的一个老太太的故事。他十六岁逃家，计划着是去施达沃尔夫镇上找莱姆斯，结果下了车就迷路，拐到个莫名其妙的地方。当时凌晨，店家基本都闭着门，他在一家门口挂着羽扇豆花的酒馆外碰到了这位老太太——缠着翠绿色的头巾，戴一副金丝眼镜，黄格子衬衫配茶色毛线外套，淡藕色长裤，浓绿色运动鞋，手里拿着一大瓶伏特加，看见他就招呼他进来坐坐。

老太太名叫瓦烈莉，年纪大到自己都记不得。他觉得她看着面善，人又亲切，最终在她这儿住了好长一段时间。

他和瓦烈莉的故事戛然而止——莱姆斯拍好照片回来了，西里斯身上哪颗开关被拧开，蹦蹦跳跳凑过去；詹姆捏了捏我的手指，时间差不多了。

我们进了教堂。那绝对是我见过最漂亮的教堂之一。

在我快忘记西里斯还讲过这么一位老妇人的时候和她本人不期而遇，也算是新奇有趣的体验；詹姆在我耳边小声说“西里斯是不是讲过她啊”，我点头，他小小欢呼一声，为自己出色的记忆力喝彩。

瓦烈莉先要了一杯杜松子酒，轻轻抖了抖烟杆子，抬起眼慢慢环顾一圈周围。酒馆的女主人在唱歌，声音烟熏一般，倒和艾米·怀恩豪斯有几分相似。

“嗯，嗯。”她点点头，喝一口酒，抿抿嘴唇。

**故事开始了。**

我那年十六岁，是荒原上游猎的骑手。

风餐露宿，四海为家——我并非完全情愿；年前旱季一场大火把原野边上的小村烧得一点不剩。我跟着猎手的队伍成天在苍茫中四处奔波，偶尔经过那片废墟，还能望见零星几位老人孩子茫然地游荡着，借着点断壁残垣勉强生火烧饭。

我们没比那些无助的村民们好到哪儿去。前路渺茫，荒原一眼望不到边际，打猎的生活七分靠的运气；老天不赏脸，大家就得一直挨饿。我听队伍里有人说一路向着东面走就是大城市，人人都能过得很好——没人真的走到过大城市，或者一去不复返，我们就当作是失踪了；谁知道是真的假的。

但我们都知道披着红斗篷的游侠和他的狼的故事千真万确。据说这位游侠自北方来，留着押沙龙一样漂亮的长发，常年着一件赤色斗篷，牵一匹狼，行侠仗义但神出鬼没。我尚留在村里的时候听大姑娘们说他实际上年纪并不大，顶多二十出头，长得俊秀，白皮肤，灰眼睛，个头很高，遇见小姐们会优雅地屈膝行礼亲吻她们的手背。讲到这儿通常所有人都该尖叫起来了，然后会有哪个女孩通红着脸神神秘秘地说自己曾在某某地方遇上过他，身边确实跟着一匹巨狼，猩红色的斗篷被风吹得猎猎作响。他看见姑娘看着自己出神发愣，就走过来递给她一点东西，有时是一枝新采的花，有时是一捧沾着露水的浆果，有时是刚出炉的烤饼。

我从未见过他。同行一位年长的猎人有次跟我说，他实际上是个在逃通缉犯，原先是贵族出身的，背叛了家族以后被冠上莫须有的罪名，始终有人在紧盯着他追踪他——说他偷走了城里一件价值连城的珍宝，还拐跑了一位声名显赫的贵族小姐。

那位小姐我倒是见过。取了百合花的名，出落得水灵剔透；那年我才十岁，她和她的姐姐跟着父亲来村里探访，小孩子们被要求安安分分待在家里。我扒着窗口看到她，走在她那位不苟言笑的姐姐身后，火红色的长发梳成两股麻花辫垂落胸前，头上戴着花冠，一双透亮的绿眼睛偶尔偷偷打量着四周。她看到我趴在窗口，朝我笑了一下，半抬起手挥了挥。

她确实漂亮；我想换了我是那位无名氏游侠也会想带着她流浪天涯的。

那年冬天雪下得很大。我在荒野迷路好几回，每次都得无助地等队伍里其他猎手来找。一个人乱晃着期望找到归路不太可能，通常是转了几圈回到原地。几次下来我发觉大家反正也找得找我，胆子大了，骑着马也敢越跑越远。

天冷得刺骨，我知道自己又找不着路了，可偏偏有恃无恐一样硬着头皮接着往前冲。我在雪地追一只体型丰硕的野兔，快马扬鞭循着它一路留下的踪迹往前追赶。雪还在接着下，我不管不顾手指冻得通红，循着那一道窄窄的小脚印，终于赶上了——但它早已毙命，在我眼前的是一滩血和一点残余的骨架。不远处白晃晃的似乎有什么东西在蠕动，我下了马按住刀柄慢慢往前，发现是一头体型巨大的灰狼。

它刚吃饱，呼噜呼噜地挨在另一团深色的东西边上打着盹，眼睛半眯着。我的马发出一声尖锐的啼叫，受了惊，高昂起脖颈，前蹄狠狠乱蹬着。再拉住它已经迟了，狼被惊醒，猛然睁开了灰绿色的眼，直起身子朝我露出森森的白牙。

“怎么了？”

那一团深色的东西挪了挪；我这次看清了，——那是个男人，蜷缩在厚毯子里休息，狼一直起身子就把他也拱清醒了。这个人慢慢悠悠从被踩皱的毯子上站起来，抖了抖身上的雪——他披着一条火红色的斗篷，长发漆黑如墨，身材高挑，下巴上长了些胡茬，一双灰眼睛用力眨了好两下，瞥了一眼那匹灰狼，然后看着我，说：“拉紧了，你的马——”

我踉跄了好几步，掌心一阵生硬的疼痛；缰绳在手上擦出点血，我的马还是挣脱开去跑了。我站在渐渐没过小腿肚的雪地中央手足无措，那位陌生男人叹了口气，俯下身拍了拍他的狼，“天暗了，你要不跟我们待一晚上吧。明天我们送你回那群猎手的队伍里。”

我没回答。我知道他就是那位被传得神乎其神的北方游侠——红斗篷，身边的狼，惊人的美貌，声音低沉有力听着让人安心。我没回答是因为我被吓到了：任何人在那种情况下都会以为自己已经死了，到了某种类似天堂的地方，守门的便是这位容貌俊美的神祗和他的巨狼。

他看我没反应，耸了耸肩，“吃点东西吧。”他从随身背着的挎包里拿了两块还有些温度的烤饼给我，“你叫什么名字？”

我接过烤饼，迟疑了一会儿：“瓦烈莉。”

“名字真好听。瓦烈莉，跟我们一起过夜吧。”

“你怎么知道我是那群猎手队伍里的人？”

“因为这身打扮。”他摊了摊手，“走吧，月亮脸不咬人。”

我跟着他——我也没别的地方可以去了。雪仍在下，厚厚一层很快没过了我的膝盖；他步伐轻盈，落地悄无声息，牵着他的狼在雪地上简直像在飞一样。我跟得有些吃力，尽管他屡次停下来等我。

我们在靠近树林的地方站住了。挨着林子边上有一辆被雪薄薄盖了一层的马车——但没有马；男人有节奏地敲了敲车身，一会儿，车帘子里就探出一颗脑袋，警惕地四下张望片刻，马上注意到了我：“这是谁？”

“瓦烈莉。”男人回答，“别大惊小怪，詹姆。雪下太大了她也回不去。莉莉怎么样了？”

詹姆还是盯着我，“莉莉饿了。”他说，“我在熬粥。她看上去年纪很小。”

“我十六岁。”我赶紧说。

“跟莉莉肯搭理你的年纪一样。”游侠对詹姆说，“先让她进去吧。”

詹姆伸手把我拉进马车。他是个戴眼镜的年轻人，看上去和游侠年纪差不多大，人很瘦，却意外地劲特别大。我在车上看到了那位据说被拐跑的贵族小姐——莉莉，火红色头发、绿眼睛，裹着杂色的披巾，像当年透过窗子朝我挥手那样半抬起手轻轻摇了摇：“晚上好。”

她往边上挨了挨给我腾出个空位。接着上车的是那匹灰狼，在我们对面的长凳上趴下，然后游侠也上来了，拉紧了帘子，摘下兜帽，揉了揉他的狼。詹姆坐在莉莉旁边，端了碗想给她喂粥，她笑着说她自己来，从他手里接过了碗，在他眉心温柔地落下一个吻。

饭后天色暗沉却还不至于让人犯困；像是要怕我无聊一般，游侠提议大家讲讲故事。

我在他的马车上蹭吃蹭住着总归有些不好意思，主动提出起个头——就算我那时知道的故事并不多。

“我听人说，荒原外有座城市是莱坎希雅女神的居所。她掌管天气，时常化身巨狼在云上驰骋。狼群是她的坐骑和伙伴，其中有十二位是狼的神，分管十二个月份。女神脾气暴躁，性情古怪，禁止她的狼与人类有往来。

“据说在夏天的夜晚生火，往火里投一绺头发能唤来女神。有位年轻人在野地迷路，绝望之下点火召唤了她。女神答应帮忙，前提是他必须去往她居住的城市供奉她一整个月。年轻人答应了，于是她派了一位狼神化形为人指引年轻人的道路，但那位狼神竟然爱上了祂本该帮助的少年。年轻人并不知道那是神灵，和祂相恋，久久在荒野中逗留，忘记了和女神的约定。

“莱坎希雅等了好久没等到她应得的报酬，并且有一个月的狼神还失踪了。天气失衡，六月变得干燥易燃，谷物庄稼枯萎发黄，人们祈求神灵却得不到回应。女神又惊又怒，召来狼群，发现了狼和人相恋的事情。她于是下令要处死那头狼，但年轻人苦苦哀求，向她保证自己不仅会补上那一个月的供奉，还愿意为她做任何事情。

“‘既然如此，’女神说，‘那你就代替你的恋人为我工作。在我满意之前，你们不能见面。’

“于是她把年轻人变成黑狗，升上天宇成了犬星。因为他并不熟悉天气的工作，六月总有段时间还是又干又热；人们叫它三伏天（dog days）。”

莉莉讲的故事和一位落魄的贵族少女有关。

“有位贵族少女爱上了商人的儿子。她的父亲说，只要她愿意放弃一切继承权，他就答应这门婚事。她允诺了，翌日就匆匆地出门去找她的恋人。但她找不到他，——他仿佛凭空消失了一般，四处不见踪影。她失落地回到家，却被家人赶出来，因为她的身份已经不再是贵族家的小姐。

“因此她不得不四处流浪，成为歌者，成为舞娘，从一个地方游荡到另一个地方。她的歌声清脆，她的舞姿优美。她依旧惦念着消失不见的心上人，每到一个地方都要唱一首歌呼唤他的名字。

“住在皇宫的王子听说了这位少女，下令召见她。她在他跟前放声歌唱，舞步轻盈，王子很快爱上了她并向她求婚。她婉言拒绝了，因为她还在思念着她的恋人。

“她离开皇宫以后流浪到了一片森林，在里面迷了路。夜幕降临，她又冷又饿，绝望之际突然望见了一头牝鹿，鹿角闪着荧光，就在她不远处，见到她便走上前俯下身让她趴在它后背上。

“她抱着它的脖颈，觉得它似曾相识。‘你是我消失的恋人吗？’她问，‘在我焦急地找寻你的时候被嫉妒你的女巫变成了鹿，让我找不见？’

“牝鹿轻轻啼鸣一声，把她在林中溪涧边放下。她喝了一口溪水，变成了一只体态优雅的牡鹿。

“他们一起消失在了密林深处。”

詹姆的故事也有关一位贵族少女。

“有位贵族少女长得非常貌美。家里人用花卉为她命名，可她比世界上所有鲜花都更漂亮。少女无忧无虑地长大，唯一的烦恼是那位每次宴会上都凑过来硬要和她搭讪的少年。少年长得并不坏（不知道为什么，讲到这儿的时候莉莉在一边笑起来了），甚至可以说也挺好看的，但她就是不愿拿正眼看他。

“‘我就是和荒野里随便什么动物一起生活一辈子也绝对不会想嫁给你的！’她有一次这么跟他说。

“她觉得他实在让人心烦。他那双淡褐色的眼睛让她心烦，他那头总是乱七八糟的黑头发让她心烦，他笑起来嘴角两个浅浅的小坑让她心烦，他讲话的腔调、他在街上和朋友们上蹿下跳的样子、他认认真真盯着她对她说生日快乐的神情……这些都叫她心烦。

“更让她心烦的是她发现自己好像爱上他了。她沮丧极了，因为她在他面前义正词严地说过她绝对不会想和他一起生活；她也没有机会了，少年被指婚给另一位贵族小姐，她也将要嫁给一个素不相识的人。

“她的婚礼一日日逼近；她想到了逃跑——她知道城里有一位逃家的贵族男孩，现在是人尽皆知的逃犯，尽管他什么罪也没犯；她只迟疑了一会儿就下定了决心，趁着夜色翻出栅栏偷偷摸进了心烦先生家的后院。

“她的心烦先生也在策划出逃；她看见了那位被通缉的少年也在场——于是迟钝地反应过来那位少年曾经和心烦先生是一同上蹿下跳的伙伴。

“总之，他们只花了不到两个晚上就准备妥当了。多数时间花在和心烦先生斗嘴上——他很得意他终于设法让她爱上了自己，她很烦他不停地把这件事儿挂在嘴边。”

（“我现在也很烦你不停地把这事儿挂在嘴边。”莉莉轻声说。）

“他们在婚礼前私奔了。那位逃家经验丰富的少年赶了马车接应他们，后来他们就一直幸福快乐地生活在荒原上，并且有很多孩子。故事结束。”

最后一个故事是游侠讲的。他的狼趴在他腿上偶尔眨巴一下那双漂亮的眼睛。我仍然有点怕它，——它脸上有好几道很狰狞的疤痕，能吓到任何十六岁的孩子。

这个故事很简单。传说女神的城里有一样珍宝，被重重锁链挡在大理石砌的密室之内。千百年来许多人垂涎于它，满怀信心来到城中试图夺走，无一成功。锁链会随时间推移渐渐销蚀，密室的门被暴徒砍得早已满是裂痕；最后只消轻轻一推就能来到屋里拿走那样宝贝，但不知为何还是没人能成功取走它。

城里的贵族们也想把它据为己有，立了森严的守卫看护那片地方。实际上没有人知道那个珍宝是什么，——说，拥有它的人能够获得无上的能力，仅此而已。就这一点也足够勾着大多数人趋之若鹜。

从小生在贵族家庭的少年有次和家里人闹矛盾，赌气冲到戒备森严的这一带，找了个没人的地方暗暗生闷气。

——怎么了？

他回过头。有个和他年岁相仿的男孩，身上满是浅浅的疤痕，站在不远处眨着眼望着他。

——我在生气。

——气什么？

——很多事情。

——我叫莱姆斯·卢平。你叫什么名字？

——西里斯·布莱克。

他们就这么认识的。少年长大了预备离家出走，首先想到的就是和这位奇怪的朋友告别。他说实话并不想离开莱姆斯，长年累月相濡以沫，西里斯已经对他产生了超越单纯依恋的情愫。当他找上莱姆斯准备告别的时候才意识到他一直以来都在和千百年间无人得以窥见真容的宝藏作伴。珍宝是神灵的土壤，是你选择去珍视的东西，是能化形为人的狼，是等了一颗星星千百年的神。

我没听完他的故事就睡着了。那是个非常漫长的故事。

第二天雪停了。游侠说要送我回去，牵着他的狼领着我跨越了大半个荒原。我被他对这一带的熟悉程度震惊到了——纵使白雪皑皑，他也能清晰地辨认道路。熟能生巧，他说，要捉拿他的人太多了，毕竟他可是偷了镇城的宝贝和贵族的女儿。

他送我到猎队附近就停下了。接下来我也认得路，远远地都能望见几枚熟悉的影子。

“再见，瓦烈莉。”他朝我微微躬身致意，“有缘再见。”

他吻了吻我的手背——就像那些姑娘们说的那样；然后递给我一袋温吞的烤饼，转过身，披着他的红斗篷，带着他的狼离开了。

**瓦烈莉讲完了。**

天蒙蒙亮，我才意识到已经过去了好久。有人问老太太她还有没有再见过那位北方游侠，回答是她还想再来一杯杜松子酒。酒馆的女主人放下沙锤来扶她上楼，这个点差不多得打烊了。昼伏夜出，她打趣般地说，大家也回家吧。

人群渐渐散了。詹姆始终握着我的手，我们肩并肩慢慢走出酒馆，回到埃米琳为我们准备的客房。

我倒头就睡。醒过来已经正午，隐约听着楼下有细微的响动。詹姆在我边上戴了眼镜，亲了亲我的脸颊——“不戴眼镜我怕亲歪了”。我们简单收拾了一会儿就走下楼，埃米琳和多卡斯正坐在沙发上小声地聊天，马琳蹲在地上使劲吹一颗粉红色的气球。西里斯和莱姆斯也在，挤在角落的躺椅里分享同一只耳机。

“你们醒啦！”马琳站起身，手里吹了一半的气球漏了风，噗噜噜地飞到了一边儿。

“睡得还安稳吗？詹姆有没有打呼噜？”西里斯马上摘了耳机大声嚷嚷；詹姆顺手拾起一块靠枕朝他丢过去。

“这么对帮你一起出谋划策追莉莉的人可不好。”莱姆斯直起身，然后被西里斯一把抱住了腰拖回怀里——“——好吧，我收回那句话，砸他，尽管砸——”

“我们昨天听瓦烈莉讲故事了。”我挨着埃米琳坐下了。

“噢，瓦烈莉，她是个很有意思的老太太。”埃米琳评论，“她穿得总是很时尚。”

“她酒量特别好。”多卡斯补充。

“西里斯认识她。”马琳说。

“当然，他们见过。”莱姆斯从男友的怀抱里勉强抽口气，朝我笑了笑，“你们婚礼会邀请她吗？也算老相识了。”

我和詹姆同时点了点头：“当然。”

**FIN.**


End file.
